


Keeping Up Appearances

by Regan_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regan_V/pseuds/Regan_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoys don't bottom.  And certainly not for a jumped-up little halfblood like Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Gina, as a thank you for her modding of the Smutmas gift exchange.

Severus was enjoying this. Lucius was almost sure of it.

He was expressionless, however, as he watched Lucius undress. Lucius unbuttoned his shirt, and took off his trousers. He stripped down to his pants, and shivered a bit as he stood in the underheated room. The bed behind Severus had a threadbare gray coverlet, and promised little comfort or warmth. Nor did its owner, for that matter.

"Go on." Severus sounded a bit bored.

Lucius pressed his lips together, and complied. If Draco had only been able to steel himself and do his duty, Lucius wouldn't be here. But Draco and Narcissa had fled abroad. And although the Dark Lord had allowed Bellatrix to free Lucius along with the other imprisoned Death Eaters, he'd been turned over immediately to Severus. Without a wand. 

Severus, of course, was now most favored. And the Dark Lord had always preferred simple and straightforward rewards and punishments, Lucius thought. 

He flinched a little as Severus stepped forward, but he only reached around Lucius to snap the thong that held Lucius' hair back. Lucius felt his hair ripple across his back, as Severus ran his fingers through it down to the ends, rubbing them a little between his fingertips. He looked Lucius over slowly, assessing him. Lucius suppressed the impulse to cover himself and threw back his shoulders, instead. 

Severus turned away, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned his own trousers and pulled out his cock. It was already half-hard, giving the lie to Severus' impassive expression. 

"Come here and suck me." He didn't hide his reaction well enough, and Severus added, "I think you know why the Dark Lord gave you into my care. Now, come over here." 

His fingers curled around an imaginary wand and he bit his lip to keep from responding. Malfoys were not made to kneel before other men, although they might fuck them. Still, Lucius supposed he was fortunate that Severus wasn't asking for more. 

Severus spread his knees apart, inviting, and Lucius knelt between them. He licked the dark red cock tentatively, running his tongue between the foreskin and cockhead. Severus seemed to like that; he made no sound, but his cock hardened rapidly. 

Lucius bent to his task. He could feel Severus' eyes on him, as he struggled to take Severus in down to the root. Who would have guessed that Severus was this large? Lucius had sometimes allowed Severus to suck him off when Severus had first taken the Mark, and had seemed eager to curry favor with him. But he'd never touched Severus in return.

Severus' thighs tensed, and he thrust lightly into Lucius' mouth. Lucius began to suck harder, hoping to end this as quickly as possible. But Severus stopped him after a few minutes, and pulled out of his mouth. 

"Lie down on the bed now."

There was a limit to what he was prepared to tolerate, and Severus was going well past it.

Malfoys did not bottom. And certainly not for a jumped-up little halfblood like Severus Snape. He stood up, affronted, and opened his mouth to say as much. But before he could say a word, Severus pulled his wand out of a pocket.

" _Petrificus Totalis_ "

Severus caught him as he began to fall, and cast a featherlight charm on Lucius before maneuvering him onto his back, on the bed. He used ropes to secure each arm to the headboard before ending the _Petrificus_ , and then stood back, looking Lucius over. 

"You don't need to do this, Severus. I'd be happy to suck you off." Malfoys didn't bottom. Severus wasn't thinking this through. Surely he didn't want to make a permanent enemy of Lucius?

Severus smiled slightly. "I think not. The Dark Lord will be wanting to view my memories, later on, I'm sure. And we both know what he'll expect to see. Both you and Draco let him down, as you know."

Severus toed off his shoes and hastily pulled his trousers and pants off as well, dropping them in an untidy heap on the floor. His legs were rather skinny and almost hairless, Lucius noted. Severus turned to rummage for something in the bedside table, and Lucius saw that one sock had a hole in the heel; pale skin showed through it.

Severus oiled his fingers, and pushed Lucius' thighs apart. "Besides, don't be dense," he added. "How often do you think I've had the chance to pull someone who looks like you?"

Lucius tested the ropes holding his arms, and looked up at Severus's lank hair and nose. "Never, I should say." He could hear the bitterness in his own voice. Severus only grunted, and slipped a finger inside Lucius. 

The feeling of being penetrated was humiliating. Malfoys penetrated _others_ , he thought a bit wildly. And God, if one finger felt that uncomfortable, how could he take Severus' cock? 

Severus thrust his finger in and out a few times, and then slipped in a second one. Lucius felt the stretch, and winced. "Relax," Severus muttered, sounded a little annoyed. "This doesn't need to hurt." 

Then he looked up from his task to focus on Lucius' face, and Lucius' earlier jibe seemed to register. Severus smiled sourly, pulled out his fingers, and slicked his cock, setting the small vial back on the table.

Lucius was not going to beg; it wouldn't do any good, after all. Severus' cock was dripping. He pushed Lucius' thighs back against his chest and positioned himself at Lucius' entrance, leaning most of his weight on Lucius as the head popped through the ring of muscle.

Severus wasn't merely large, Lucius decided, as he was slowly skewered on the other man's cock. He was _huge_. He felt the burn spread across his lower back, and heard Severus groan as he thrust in slowly, his balls slapping gently against Lucius' arse. He paused for a moment and then slowly pulled out, before pushing back in again.

"God, you're tight. Your arse feels incredible." Severus began to fuck him with slow, steady strokes, and a drop of sweat fell down on Lucius' chest. His body seemed to have adjusted to the intrusion, however, and the burning feeling eased.

Lucius couldn’t believe it had come to this. He was being fucked. By a half-blood. Severus groaned, and sped up. "Oh. So fucking tight." Severus shifted up a little, and suddenly Lucius felt something flare inside him. He barely kept in the whimper, but his eyes widened.

"Yessss. Fuck. You were _**made**_ for this." Severus thrust against the same spot again, and Lucius couldn't conceal his reaction entirely. He wasn't going to dignify a statement like that that with a response, however.

"Going to fuck you so bloody hard. Going to come so deep inside your arse." Severus was riding him hard now, shoving his cock in deep, and Lucius felt something coil deep inside his belly.

He shouldn't find this exciting. He didn't. But his cock was hard now, and Lucius wanted Severus to touch him. He opened his mouth to say so, and then shut it again. But Severus seemed to read his mind, and reached down to fist Lucius' cock. His hand was still slick from the oil, and Lucius arched against him. Neither of them lasted long, after that.

Severus collapsed on top of him, and Lucius wriggled a little under the sudden weight. Severus grunted and rolled a little to the side, his cock slipping out of Lucius. He lay on his back for a few moments, panting lightly. Lucius hoped he'd loosen the ropes soon.

Severus turned his head to look at Lucius. "Next time, I want you to ride my cock," he said levelly. Lucius visualized that, and snorted. Surely Severus didn't think he'd cooperate with his own buggering? 

Severus narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Lord finally seems to have found a task for you that you're up to, old friend. You should learn to cooperate. Or I may tell him that you're too much trouble, and pass you on to McNair." Lucius shuddered, thinking of it. "Please me, and I'll even protect Draco, if he's captured," Severus added. 

Lucius looked at Severus sharply, wondering what the "protection" might consist of. But if he satisfied Severus, the problem might not arise. He nodded slowly, and Severus sat up to untie the ropes.

"You don't have to show the Dark Lord _everything_ do you?" He didn't want anyone to see him bottoming, ever. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus answered smoothly. "The Dark Lord is the most accomplished Legilimens in the wizarding world. Do you really think I could ever fool him?" Severus sounded a little pleased, although Lucius wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was looking forward to showing the Dark Lord how he had brought Lucius so low.

Severus reached over to tweak one of Lucius' nipples sharply, and Lucius bit his lip. "Besides," Severus added in a reasonable tone of voice, "what else are you good for around here? It's going to take you a long time to learn to cook."


End file.
